The invention relates to message (e.g., request) queueing and processing. Generally, a computing environment such as a distributed computing environment can receive various types of requests to utilize system resources of the distributed computing environment. The number of incoming requests can be significant, particularly in multi-user environments such as a distributed computing environment where multiple tenants generate requests for cloud-based resources (e.g., compute, storage, data management, etc.). When the number of requests is large, processing the requests can consume all of a particular system resource. In this case, the incoming requests are often placed in a queue, and requests are processed from the queue generally on a first-in-first-out (FIFO) basis.